Three Years of Something
by tinyente
Summary: A story about how a beautiful and wonderful relationship turned into a sad break-up, but the sad break-up was for Jack only. Why for Jack only? Because Elsa was the one who coldly ended their relationship. After the past three years that they broke up, he never wondered why she ended their relationship, but everything changed when Anna told him news about Elsa. Jelsa, AU.


**A/N: **OKAY GUYS THIS IS THE OTHER HALF MY THANK YOU FOR YOU GUUUUUYS!And yes, NaomilovesJELSA! It is a Jelsa one-shot! My thank you gifts for you guys are 2/2 completo! And again, thank you, all of you wonderful dudes and gals. Thank you for reviewing, viewing, visiting, following, and leaving a favorite on my first one-shot, Tattooed Soulmate. The answers to those who reviewed that story will be on the bottom. If you liked this one-shot, please leave a review/fave/follow.

This Jack's perspective ONLY. I don't know if I'll do one for Elsa, but half of me wants to, but the other half me doesn't want one because it'll ruin everything lol just kidding. But really, I don't know if I'll do one for Elsa's. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, all of them rightfully belongs to Disney and DreamWorks.**

Once upon a time, it was a relationship full of ups and downs, but more on happiness, and love… but now it has come to an end. Well, Jack had relationships before, but he wasn't serious with them.

_Elsa _was the only one he'd been serious with. Because _she _was different from all of the girls that he had met.

She has a beautiful smile that he can only see when he makes her happy, her soft platinum blonde hair that smells like vanilla, her striking baby blue eyes that made him melt when she gazes at him, her adorable laugh that makes his heart jump for joy, her stunning voice that makes him feel at ease, and her kindness that stole his heart.

The first time nineteen year old Jack saw nineteen year old Elsa, his heart stopped. For him, it wasn't love at first sight at all, it's like he'd loved her all along. Jack was determined to make _her_ fall in love with me, so she can return his feelings. Of course, he befriended her first. Then Jack was always by her side when they became friends, comfort her when she's sad, make her laugh or smile when she's down in the dumps, like a friend would always do, but everytime that he do these things, the more he falls for her, or the more he loves her.

Jack hid his feelings, so she won't notice them, because if Elsa knew about it, he imagined that it would be really awkward. And for that, they became inseparable bestfriends for two years, but Jack's feelings were making chaos at his mind and brain, wanting to crawl out and shout. Then one day, he confessed. He prayed too many entities to give him the strength to ask her on a date while they're walking to her house from school.

_It's now or never, Jack thought to himself._

_"Hey Elsa."_

_"Hmm?" Jack abruptly stopped walking, Elsa noticed that he wasn't walking beside her, then she stopped walking, leaving a little space between the two of them, and turned around to face him._

_"Can I ask you a question?" Jack said while deeply observing her face expression._

_"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Elsa said as she noticed that Jack's expression turned into seriousness._

_Jack looked down, sighed inwardly, ran his hand through his messed up hair, then stared up into Elsa's eyes, and said those eight words he'd been wanting to say for a long time._

_"Will you go on a date with me?"_

_Elsa gasped softly, surprised by his question. And sincerely smiled at him, and said one word that Jack did not expected._

_"Yes."_

_Jack instantly grinned like a happy kid who received tons of candies and chocolates, and did a fist pump. He never expected it though; he thought that he would be turned down. But no, he made the impossible, well, possible._

Of course, that day was the best day for Jack, because Elsa said _the magic word._ After that, they dated on random places once a week. But he thought that they're _not _official, like they're only dating, but not _in a relationship with each other. _So, Jack planned that he'll make the two of them, _officially in a relationship. _Few months of asking her out, he prayed again to random spirits hoping that that date night will be perfect on asking her to be his girlfriend.

_Jack told Elsa that she needs to wear a formal dress since he was going to take her to a fancy restaurant. Elsa asked him why date on a fancy restaurant when they could go stroll in the park, he just shrugged his shoulders and told her he just wants to be fancy for a night. Jack picked up Elsa at her house and gave her a bouquet of red roses, she raised an eyebrow at him, questioning his romantic gesture, but he just grinned at her and drove to the restaurant. The two of them enjoyed their night, consisting of humorous talks, and a delicious dinner. Jack paid the bills, and both of them went to the nearby park, and sat on a bench with no words exchanged, while Elsa just listened to the rustling leaves with eyes closed._

_Jack was damn nervous. He was having a mental breakdown on how he'll ask Elsa. But after a few minutes of debating with his thoughts, he just wished himself luck. Jack took a deep breath, and stood up. Elsa felt him stand, she opened her eyes to see him staring back at her. She stood up and said, "Is it time to go?" Jack shook his head, "Hey Elsa, I'll have to ask you some very important question from me." Elsa cocked her to the side, curiosity framing her features, "What is it?"_

_Jack knelt down on one knee, and took a rose and a small black box from his coat. Elsa gasped and her hands automatically flew to her gaping mouth. Jack opened the small black box, a snowflake pendant inside, and presented it to Elsa._

_"Elsa Winters, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Elsa faintly sighed with relief, maybe she thought that Jack was going to propose._

_"Phew, I thought you were proposing to me." Elsa awkwardly laughed to herself, while Jack just smirked at her._

_"So... what do you say?" Jack asked with a wobbly voice, hoping that she would reply something that he'd been waiting for years._

_"Yes, of course!" Elsa said with a grin on her face. Jack instantly grinned, placing the tiny box and rose aside, he grabbed Elsa's waist and twirled her in the air, making her laugh. Jack landed Elsa down the ground, grabbed the pendant, and placed it on Elsa's neck. They smiled at each other, face-to-face. Jack picked up the rose, and suddenly hugged Elsa, kissed her forehead, tucked the rose at the back of her ear, and whispered, "Thank you... for making me happy."_

And that's how they end up together for three years. A relationship composed of happy and sad turns with a whole lot of love. Jack was going to propose to Elsa on their fourth anniversary, but the anniversary never came, because she broke up with him, after celebrating their third anniversary.

_They were done celebrating their anniversary by dining at a fancy restaurant, and Elsa gave him a key bracelet as an anniversary gift. He asked her why did she gave him a key bracelet, but she just shrugged her shoulders and replied with a cheesy line that it was 'the key to her heart', Jack just snorted and laughed. They relaxed on a nearby park near Elsa's house, and sat on a bench. Elsa is leaning on Jack's broad chest, while Jack's chin is resting atop of Elsa's soft hair. "Happy third anniversary, my beautiful snowflake." Jack said as he tucked a strand of her hair at the back of her ear. Elsa abruptly stood up, Jack followed. "Elsa, what's wrong?" He asked with a concerned tone. Elsa stared down at the ground, and looked up at Jack with a stern gaze, and coldly said, "Let's call it an end now, it's over." Jack was appalled at what she had said to him, "Elsa, w-why are you saying that?" he said with a brittle voice._

_"I don't think I can keep taking care of you anymore." Elsa coldly spat as she turned around and walked away, while Jack desperately called her name. Elsa stopped as he called her name, he guessed that she was having second thoughts, but his guess was wrong as she began to walk again and head to her home. Jack felt like his heart was torn like a page from a sad &amp; sappy love story book then ripped into tiny bits, because it happened so fast. He just stared at the ground, letting the tears stream down his face, he didn't even bother chasing her. Because that is what she wanted, being free... from him._

_Far away... from him._

Jack was lying on his bed, blankly staring at the white ceiling. After two years of their break-up, Jack still couldn't move on. Even though he hasn't seen Elsa for the past two years, he still loves her. Some of their friends told him that she and her younger sister, Anna, went back to Norway, but he sensed that they were hiding something from him, but he just shrugged it. Jack wanted to follow Elsa, but decided against it. To save his broken heart that was so close to screaming, his only comfort was their recorded phone calls, photographs, happy memories, and a picture of him and Elsa that stands at the side of his bed. So whenever he's down, he just looks at Elsa's beautiful face.

Jack heard the doorbell ring, wondering who it was- but secretly hoping it was Elsa -and went to the front door to see who it was. Jack was confused to see Anna on her porch step, but her face wore a melancholy expression.

"Anna... why are you here? The two of you went back to Norway, right?" Jack asked, which Anna nodded in reply, "I came back here to tell you something important, can I come in?"

"Yeah, please come in." Jack said as he held the door for Anna, and both of them went to the living room.

"Take a seat, do you want anything?" Jack asked. "No, it's okay, but thanks. I just came here to drop by something." Anna said as Jack sat across her, a small glass table between them. "What is it?" Jack noticed the sudden change of Anna's facial expression, a mixture of sadness, grief, and pain.

"I-it's about Elsa." Jack's breath hitched, it seems that Anna was going to tell him some bad news just by the tone of her voice. "W-what about Elsa? What happened to her?" Jack frantically asked, anxiously waiting for her reply. Anna was clearly trying to blink her tears away, breaking the sad news to him, "Two years ago, Elsa... was diagnosed with coronary heart disease. This year, two months ago, she... passed away, because of heart failure." Suddenly, Jack felt like he can't breathe. _This _was worse than their fights. _This _was worse than their break-up. It hurts him much more because _she never told him. _Jack collected his strength to speak up, "_Why_... why didn't she tell me before?" "She... she didn't want you to know. Because she knows that you'll be devastated and be in deep pain... that's why she… she broke up with you."

Jack deeply sighed, and put his hands on his head. He can't even think straight about this. "I know you want to visit her grave, here." Anna said as she placed a small, white envelope at the glass table. Jack looked up to Anna, and picked up the envelope and peeked inside. A plane ticket to Norway, and a hotel reservation. Jack quickly placed it back on the table, "Anna, no. You didn't have to buy me a plane ticket and reserve me a hotel room, I can do that all by myself."

"But I want you to go there as quickly as possible!" Anna exclaimed, which Jack slightly flinched, and then she muttered a sorry. "I just... I want Elsa to be happy, even if she passed away and made her way to the afterlife. When we went back to Norway, she was missing you, Jack. Sometimes, I catch her sitting on the bed, clutching her pendant while staring at a picture, tears streaming down her face. Then I thought of you visiting her, Elsa would be really happy. I was next to her when she was… dying, she asked me to find you and gave me one more smile before she… before she left… _us._ I stayed there for a month, because I was arranging the funeral services, everyone in the Winters family tree and relatives came, and our closest friends from high-school and college came too. That's why I just arrived here, instead of last month, I'm sorry." Anna softly said, while Jack was gazing at his bracelet that Elsa gave him, then to Anna.

"It's okay, I didn't know. And I'll go, but I'll pay you back for the plane ticket and hotel reservation." Jack smiled, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Anna smiled back, "You visiting my sister will be your payment." Anna laughed lightly and stood up, "Well, I'll be going now. Oh! I almost forgot one more thing." Anna grabbed something inside her bag, a small wooden chest, and gave it to Jack. "Elsa said that I must give that to you, and you shall open it when you arrived at her grave, and the key is the bracelet she gave you. I'll be staying at Kristoff's home, if you need my help, just call me, okay? Be safe on your flight tomorrow. "Anna said to him with one last smile, Jack nodded, and the two hugged it out and bid each other goodbyes. Jack quickly packed up his things, and placed the envelope and the small box at the side table near his bed. Jack sat down on the bed side, clutching the familiar picture frame on his side table, caressing the face of a beautiful lady, his thumb on the glass. _Are you waiting for me, my love? _Jack thought of Elsa,_ I promise you, the next day after I arrived, I'll be there. _Jack placed the picture frame back, and laid on his back to the bed, giving in to the sleep.

It was afternoon when Jack hitched a ride from his friend who coincidentally dropped by at his house, Hiccup, and thanked him and said, "I owe you one." Hiccup just gave him thumbs up and told him to have a safe flight. Jack rushed into the airport, since he was kind of late, and quickly checked his heavy bag, and flashed his passport and ticket to the lady, and boarded the airplane. Since the flight was for five hours, Jack played some games on his phone, and then slept through the whole flight. Jack arrived in Norway with the sun setting down. Jack grabbed his bag and descended the stairs of the airplane, called a taxi, and showed the hotel address to the driver, and left the airport. Jack arrived at the hotel, which resides in the small town of Arendelle, where Elsa was born... and where she died… and then buried.

Jack quickly paid and tipped the taxi driver, and went inside the hotel and showed his reservation, grabbed his key and went to his assigned room, and quickly collapsed on the bed. Too exhausted from the flight, Jack showered for a few minutes, changed his clothes, and lay back on the bed again, slowly succumbing to sleep. The next day, Jack was ready, ready to visit _her._ Prepared to see _her... grave. _Jack brought the wooden chest that Elsa told Anna to pass it to him, and bought a bouquet of red roses.

Since it was a small town, Jack went to the nearest, largest, and only cemetery, and began his search to find Elsa's grave, then in a few minutes of searching… he found _her. _On a nearby tree alone, there _she_ lies. In front of her grave, Jack slowly fell down on his knees, and his tears began to stream his face as he looked at the tombstone.

_**Here lies, Elsa Winters. 12/21/91 - 04/09/15**_

Jack put the bouquet of red roses on her grave, sat down in front of her, and grabbed the key on his bracelet, and opened the small wooden chest. Jack saw the contents of the chest, a neatly handwritten letter, and a silver ring. Jack began to read the letter,

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm sure that when you're reading this, I'm probably dead, and Anna has fulfilled my request to find you. First of all, Jack, I am writing to say I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry for breaking up with you that night, for being so cold at you that night. I didn't want our relationship to end, but I was diagnosed with this heart disease. I thought that if you never knew about my disease and the possibility that I would die, you'll never be in great pain. Do you remember what I told you before? The excruciating pain that I felt when I lost my parents? That's what I'm talking about. I don't want you to feel that pain. But I guess right now, you're mad at me… for not telling you my illness. So now, you must be in terrible pain, I guess, suddenly knowing that I died. I feel guilty of perpetuating a terrible lie; I have only now realized my mistake. I'm really sorry, Jack. I hope you forgive me._

_Second, I want you to move on. But you'll remember me, okay? __Find someone that can help you rebuild the things that you had damaged, well, I__had damaged, like your love for me. Love her more than you loved me, because no__w is the time for you to look forward, and rediscover love and all of the other joys of life, and of course, I wish you two the best._

_Lastly, I want to thank you. Thank you for loving me, accepting me as I am, taking care of me, making me feel beautiful, making me smile and laugh, and for the wonderful memories. Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me, Jack. Sometimes, I dreamed of having a family with you. It was silly, like I was a love struck teenager, but it was kind of nice to think of it. So__ gently, you touched my heart. Have you seen the silver ring? I'm wearing the other pair… and your snowflake pendant too. It was supposed to be a belated gift from our third anniversary, but I was diagnosed so... it will be a reminder of our wonderful relationship. I'm wearing it so it will always remind me of you, as well as the snowflake pendant you gave me, but yours is to never forget me. To always remember me in your ups and down, because I will always be by your side, doing my duties as your snow angel._

_We must part now, Jack, but your life goes on. I wish you luck on your whole life, take care of yourself, and be safe always. Visit me sometimes, okay?_

_Jackson Overland, I want you to know that you are the most wonderful person that entered my life. I'll be yours forever, I'll wait for you at the other side, and of course, I'll miss you._

_Till we meet again, Jack. I love you._

_Love, Elsa._

Folding the letter, Jack silently cried so hard in front of her grave. There were sobs escaping from his mouth, so he covered his mouth with his hand. What really hurt Jack was Elsa telling him _to find someone else._ He can't do that, he loves Elsa so much, he just can't. Jack forcibly stopped himself from crying for a few minutes, and began to speak with a pained voice, "Elsa, I'm not mad, okay? And I'm sorry, because I couldn't do what you want me to do. _Move on?_ I just can't, Elsa, I can't. I love you so much that I can't do it. Goddammit, Elsa, you're the best thing that came into my life; you're my one and only love. I miss you, I still love you. I'm truly, madly, and deeply in love with you, Elsa Winters. You're my fantasy and reality, you're everything to me. I can't express how much I love you, Elsa. So, no. I won't do it." Then he wore the silver ring on his ring finger, which surprisingly fits, "I promise you, Elsa, that I will always love you, till death do us part, I'll try living my life without you, but you'll be always in my mind and in my heart. For eternity, for me can there be only you, my one and only, because my heart will not give you up, ever."

Jack placed the letter back at the chest, and stood up before picking it up. But before he could pick up the small chest, he heard sounds of grass rustling, which means someone was walking around, he turned around. Jack was startled, but then sadness washed over him. Because _she _was standing right in front of him, a pale light surrounding her, wearing white long sleeved dress, white flats, the snowflake pendant that he gave her on their anniversary; and a sad smile etched on her face. Jack let his tears flow again at the sight of her, and wore a gloomy expression because he knows why she's there; she's personally going to say her goodbyes, because she's on her way to afterlife.

Elsa closed the distance between the two of them, "I'm so happy... you came to visit me." She said as he caressed Jack's face, while he leaned his face on Elsa's ghostly-like hand. "You and Kristoff... take care of Anna, okay? Tell her I love her." Elsa said while smiling as tears streamed down on her face, Jack nodded, tears streaming down again on his cheeks. "Till we meet again, Jack." Elsa smiled sadly at Jack, while he vigorously shook his head with a frown on his lips and looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to stay. Elsa smiled, the smile that Jack always loves to see, one last time, _"I love you."_

Elsa slowly vanished, still smiling, turning into smoke and floating up high in the sky. Jack quietly cried, and whispered those four words that she loves to hear from him and always made her smile,

**"I love you too."**

A/N

HEY THERE GUYS! Sorry for my mistakes and grammatical errors here, because I typed it on my laggy phone. I always write (well, type) my stories on my phone, because I don't own a laptop, heh. Again, thank you guys. This one-shot is the other ½ of my thanks to all you guys, the other ½ is the bonus chapter in Tattooed Soulmate. All of your reviews made me happy and giddy inside (lol) because it was my first time writing/typing a story and it had positive reviews and a lot of visits and views, so this encouraged me to do more, and I promise that I'll do my best. Thank you so much guys. :D

Smurfette101: omg thank you :D *gives virtual cookie* XD

MaidenAlice &amp; Nlresda123: No prob :)

If you liked this story, please leave a review/fave/follow THANKS AGAIN GUYS! *throws virtual cakes to everyone

Have a nice day~


End file.
